Iza and the Gang
by MuSiC lOvEr FoReVeR
Summary: edward broke up with bella. shes pissed. he stays. she goes back to ..... and gets her .... cullens vamps iza and gang humans or are they?
1. new bella

**Hehehehehe… you dunno wat gonna happen**

**ME: I finally own twilight!**

**Jasper: No no u don't**

**ME: Fine I don't own twilight but I own Jasperin!!!!!**

**BPOV**

Its been a week since Edward broke up with me. It pissed me off. He's still here and I don't know what to do I have two ideas A) stay here and suffer or B) go to NY with my uncle and get my band back together. I was thinking of going back with the band. I know that Edward made Alice not look into my future but I know she is so she knows im safe. But I don't really care im just gonna go to NY no matter what even if she does find out. My life is hell here in dull Forks I cant stand it I already talked to the band and Charlie about. The band is excited to get back together and Charlie was a little sad that im leaving but I have to do this I cant stand this.

(ON THE PLANE)

This is the longest plane ride ever. But im so happy. I was wearing my favorite outfit ripped jeans with fabric in the holes, black tank, red vest, black and plaid vans, and red ray bans.

I was so happy to see my band the _"Heart Breakers" _again so bad and tomorrow we have concert in the park we already have a sold out concert in one day. The concert is tomorrow. It was crazy and all the money is going to charity.

(OFF THE PLANE)

Finally I was at the air port in NY and I could see the band with giant posters and signs. I laughed at them. First I saw Maya she was wearing funny pants, a white tank, yellow shoes, and my ray bans I left here.

Then I saw Liza. She's like my sister. She was wearing gray ripped jeans, red heels, black tank, and another pair of my ray bans.

Behind them was the guys. Dean and Jay.

Well I'll tell what everybody does well I'm the lead singer and lead guitar, Maya is the back up singer and keyboard, Liza plays piano back up singer and keyboard, Dean plays drums, and Jay is the bass.

When I'm on stage or anywhere from when the band started I go by Iza. But when I was in Forks my uncle made me switch names so nobody knew who I really was and I couldn't wear make up.

I walked over and the girls started jumping up and down. I started soon after and we hugged then I hugged Jay and Dean last I hugged my uncle. He's pretty nice when he's not being our security guard. But that's just how he rolls as he says.

"GUESSWHATGUESSWHATGUESSWHAT!!!" cried Maya once we were in the car

"What?" I asked annoyed

"WEHAVEOURFIRSTCONCERTTOMORROWTHENTHEDAYAFTERTHAT!"

"Ya. I know."

"How ya know?"

"Ya'll told me two days ago when I called."

"Oh well."

**Wat yall think bout it??**

**Hope yall liked it!!!**

**OUTFITS ON PROFILE!!!  
**


	2. first performance of the night

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the songs

**IzaPOV (Iza=bella)**

**We were all in the car or limo as you may call it, to the concert area. **

**When we got to the concert area we only had three hours to pick songs and get ready.**

**We were all in sweats. I was wearing gray bottoms, black tank, black slip ons, and my giant sunglasses.**

**Maya was wearing midnight blue bottoms, white tank top, white slip ons, and off white giant sunglasses.**

**Liza was blue bottoms, aqua tank top, black slip ons, and giant black sunglasses.**

**(AT THE CONCERT)**

**ThirdPOV**

**All the girls were in the girls dressing room getting ready.**

**Iza was wearing hot pants, purple black and white halter, colorful high tops, black plugs, blue ray bans and her make up was green eye shadow, pink eyeliner, and black mascara.**

**Liza was wearing hot pants, white halter, pink and white high tops, black plugs, her make up was black shadow, pink eyeliner, black eyeliner, and gray ray bans.**

**Maya was wearing a gray halter, black and gray hot pants, black and white nike, silver plugs, dark purple eye shadow, white eyeliner, black mascara, and dark red ray bans.**

**The guys were in there dressing room.**

**Jay was wearing black skinny jeans, black v-neck with a plaid over thing, black shoes, and red line ray bans.**

**Dean was wearing blue jeans, England t-shirt, gray and white DC, and white ray bans.**

**IzaPOV**

"**Guys come out we need to pick the songs." I yelled they all came running out.**

"**OK. I was thinking we do 'My first love' then 'My Immortal' 'Wanted' 'Clumsy' and 'Shut up and Let me Go' what do you guys got?"**

"**I was thinking about doing 'American Idiot'" said Dean**

"**And I was thinking about doing 'Going Under'" said Jay**

"**OHOH! I wanna do 'That's not my Name'" said Maya**

"**I wanna do Poker Face" said Liza. They all said that at the same time. WOW! I think there minds are connected. **

**APOV**

_**Vision:**_

_**All of us on the couch watching TV. Emmett flipping through the channels. A band plays "Heart Breakers" performing tonight. We all gasp.**_

_**End Vision**_

**Alice what did you see?" asked Carlisle.**

"**Today. Channels. Heart Breakers. Gasp." was all I got out all Emmett did was shrug his shoulders. He started flipping the channels. "This is it" is all I said **

**TV: Today we are having a welcome back concert for the famous band "Heart Breakers"!! **

**The TV went blank then it went backstage to a waiting room with all the fans in it. **

**Then it went to a door that said IZA "This is the famous Isabella Duncan's room."**

**Then Bella walked out of the room "Hey what's up world. How ya'll doin?" then she smiled "Shut it Maya!" she yelled in the room "Then don't use your accent! It sounds funny!" we heard from the room.**

**Bell bent down grab her shoes witch were heels and walked in and we heard screaming from the room then laughing. She opened the door "Sorry bout that. But we hope ya'll have a great time here or were ever ya'll are." OMFG! She was wearing heels but she was still wearing sweats. Oh whatever. **

**Then it went back to the stage. "HELLO NEW YORK!!" announcer yelled into the mic. There was a erupt of cheers in the back round the camera did a 360 of the audience and went back to the stage "This is Heart Breakers first performance in months. With the welcome back of Iza Duncan."**

**There was more cheers and everybody walked out (AN: im gonna repeat what the Iza is wearing only)** Bella or as she is now called Iza was wearing hot pants, purple black and white halter, colorful high tops, black plugs, blue ray bans and her make up was green eye shadow, pink eyeliner, and black mascara. She was B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L! Rose and I were smiling like crazy at her outfit I looked at Jazz and he was smiling to probably from or happiness and excitement. 

"Hey ya'll how's it going?!" there were cheers "WHAT I CANT HEAR!! I WANT YOU TO SCREAM!" there was even louder screams and cheers. She smiled and yelled "Are you ready for our first hit song because I think we are!!!!!????" more cheers.

Shut up and let me Go

IZA POV

**Iza **_maya__Maya and Liza _Dean _**Maya and Iza **_Liza

Dean started with the drums and I started with the guitar and Maya started with keyboard

**Hey!**

**Shut up and let me go**

**This hurts, I tell you so**

**For the last time you will**

**Kiss my lips**

**Now shut up and let me go**

**Your jeans were once so clean**

**I bet you changed your**

**Wardrobe since we met**

**Now oh so easily your over me **

**Gone is love**

**It's you ought to be**

**Holding me**

**Im not containable **

**This truns up**

**It's not sustainable **

**I ain't freakin'**

_I ain't fakin' this_

**I ain't freakin'**

_I ain't fakin' this_

**I ain't freakin' **

_I ain't fakin' this_

_**Shut up and let me go, **_

_**HEY!**_

**Shut up and let me go**

**This hurts, but I cant show**

**For the last time you had me in bits **

**Now shut up and let me go!**

**For fear of leaving in regret**

**I changed this one when we first met**

**Now oh so easily your over me**

**Gone is love**

**It's me that ought to be**

**Moving on**

**You're not adorable**

**I was something unignorable**

**I ain't freakin'**

_I ain't fakin' this_

**I ain't freakin'**

_I ain't fakin' this_

**I ain't freakin' **

_I ain't fakin' this_

**Shut up and let me go **

**Hey!**

**Oh**

**Love**

**Hold**

**This,**

**Hey**

**Hey**

**Shut up and let me go **

**Thus hurts, **

**I told you so**

**For the last time you will kiss my lips, **

**Now shut up and let me go.**

**Hey!**

There was a lot of cheers I smiled.

"This next song is for all the people in love out there!" I yelled.

(same singing arrangement)

Maya and Dean start out then Jay and I come in with the guitars.

Liza did the snap and clap thing in the mic she had.

Dean is normal like this

Can't help it the girl can't help it

**(Oh Baby)**

Can't help it the girl can't help it

**(Oh Baby)**

Can't help it the girl can't help it

**(Oh Baby)**

Can't help it

**First time**

**That I saw your eyes**

**Boy you looked right through me,**

**Mmmhmm**

**Played it cool**

**But I knew you knew,**

**That cupid hit me **

**Mmm, mmm**

_You got me trippin'_

**Oh**

_Stumblin'_

**Oh**

_Flippin'_

**Oh**

_Fumblin'_

**So**

**Clumsy cuz' im fallin in love**

_(in-in lo-love)_

_You got me slippin'_

**Oh**

_Tumblin'_

**Oh**

_Sinkin'_

**Oh**

_Fumblin'_

**So**

**Clumsy cuz' im fallin in love**

_(in-in lo-love)_

**So in love**

Cant help it

The girl cant help it

**(Oh baby)**

Can't help it the girl can't help it

**(Oh no)**

Can't help it the girl cant help it

**(No how)**

Cant help

**Cant breathe**

**When you touch my sleeve**

**Butterflies so crazy,**

**Mmm mmm**

**Whoa now**

**Think im goin down**

**Friends don't know whats with me,**

**Mmm mmm**

_You got me trippin'_

**Oh**

_Stumblin'_

**Oh**

_Flippin'_

**Oh**

_Fumblin'_

**So**

**Clumsy cuz' im fallin in love**

_(in-in lo-love)_

_You got me slippin'_

**Oh**

_Tumblin'_

**Oh**

_Sinkin'_

**Oh**

_Fumblin'_

**So**

**Clumsy cuz' im fallin in love**

_(in-in lo-love)_

**So in love with you**

(Can't help it)

The girl can't help it

**(Oh no)**

Cant help it the girl cant help it

**(Oh please)**

Can't help it the girl cant help it

**(No no)**

Cant help

_Ooohhhhh(throught the whole part)_

**You know, **

**This ain't the first time this has happened to me**

**This love sick thing**

**I like serious relationships**

**And a**

**Uh**

**A girl like me don't stay single for long**

**Cuz every time a boyfriend and I break up **

**My world is crushed and im all alone**

**The love bug crawls right back up**

**And bites me**

**And im back**

Can't help it the girl cant help it

**(In love)**

Can't help it the girl cant help it

**(Oh god)**

Can't help it the girl cant help it

**(Im back in love)**

Cant help the girl cant help it

**(Im back in love now baby)**

The girl can't help it

**(Im back in love now baby)**

Cant help it

_You got me trippin'_

**Oh**

_Stumblin'_

**Oh**

_Flippin'_

**Oh**

_Fumblin'_

**So**

**Clumsy cuz' im fallin in love**

_(in-in lo-love)_

_You got me slippin'_

**Oh**

_Tumblin'_

**Oh**

_Sinkin'_

**Oh**

_Fumblin'_

**So**

**Clumsy cuz' im fallin in love**

_(in-in lo-love)_

**So in love with you**

**Clumsy cuz' im fallin in love**

_(in-in lo-love)_

_You got me slippin'_

**Oh**

_Tumblin'_

**Oh**

_Sinkin'_

**Oh**

_Fumblin'_

**So**

**Clumsy cuz' im fallin in love**

_(in-in lo-love)_

**So in love with you**

**So in love with you**

**So in love with you**

There was a whole another round of cheers. I picked my water bottle up from the stage took a swig and set it back down. "This is for all the people who had a first love."

My first love

Maya started with the keyboard and me and Jay started the guitar then Dean came in with the tap of the symbol.

**Did you know that everyday is so much more amazing**

**Waking up right next to you feels like im daydreaming**

**Never thought**

**That I could ever **

**Love somebody**

**The way that I **

**Love you**

**We had our days of**

**Fighting breaking up**

**And leavening**

**But you'll always**

**Make it right your**

**Smile made my**

**Whole weekend**

**It just melts away**

**Right into your**

**Hands**

**Don't ever trade it**

**Baby I believe that **

**That we gonna make it**

_**I'm so proud to say that you are my first love**_

_**When were together baby **_

_**Know that you're the only one**_

_**When you came next to me**_

(Next to me yeah yeah)

_**And hold me closely**_

_**I know you love me**_

_**Make my story complete**_

(Complete)

_**Im so happy that I got to hold you**_

_**Here to hold me down**_

(Hold me down)

_**I'll never break your heart **_

(Oh never break your heart oh no)

_**And go astray no way no how**_

_**Treasure from up above never**_

_**Betray your trust**_

_**Always thinking bout us**_

_**Baby I'm forever in love**_

**Ohhh it feels so crazy**

**When you wrap your**

**Arms around me**

**I place my ear**

**Against your chest to**

**Hear your heart beat**

**Take good care of me**

**Cause you're the reason **

(Reason)

**That I still believe our**

**Fairy tale has just begun**

(Begun)

**If I'm in a movie then**

**Don't nobody say cut**

**And if I could be**

**Dreaming then let me**

**Sleep forever**

(Forever)

**You're so lovely and**

**Sweet like honey**

**There ain't nothin' can **

**Change the way these **

**Feelings boo**

_**I'm so proud to say that you are my first love**_

(Ohh yeah)

_**When were together baby **_

_**Know that you're the only one**_

(Only one)

_**When you came next to me**_

(Came next to me.)

_**And hold me closely**_

(Hold me closely baby)

_**I know you love me you**_

_**Make my story complete**_

(Ohhhhh)

_**I'm so happy that I got you**_

_**Here to hold you down**_

(Hold me down baby)

_**I'll never break your heart and**_

_**Go astray no way no how**_

(No way no how)

_**Treasure from up**_

_**Above never betray**_

_**Your trust**_

(Betray your trust)

_**Always thinking bout**_

_**Us**_

_**Baby I'm forever in love**_

**I never thought miracles could happen**

(I never believe)

**You're living proof that he's up **

**There listening**

**And whenever I'm lost you**

**Help me find my way home**

**You direct me back to your**

**House**

_**Ohhhh oh oh oh oh oh……**_

**I'm so proud baby, **

**You're mine…**

**Im so proud to say that you are my first love**

**When were together baby**

**Know that you're the only one**

(Ohhhhhhh)

**When you came next to me **

**And hold me closely**

(when you came next to me)

**I know you love me you**

**Make my story complete**

**I'm so happy that I got you here**

**To hold me down**

**I'll never break your heart and **

**Go astray no way no how**

(oh never break your heart oo no)

**Treasure form up above **

(oohh)

**Never betray your trust always**

**Thinking bout us**

**Baby I'm forever in love**

**I'm so proud to say that you are my first love**

(Im so happy im so happy that I got you here)

**When were together baby know that you're the only one**

(yes you are)

**When you came next to me**

(next to me)

**And hold me closely **

(and hold me closely)

**I know you love me**

(I know you love me)

**You make my story complete**

(ohhh)

**Im so happy that I got you**

**Here to hold me down**

(so happy baby I'll never break your heart)

**I'll never break your heart and**

**Go astray no way no how**

**Treasure form up above**

(ohhh)

**Never betray your trust**

**Always thinking bout us**

**Baby im forever in love**

There was more cheers. I took another swig of water and let out a breath. "Hey ya'll how you liken the concert so far?!" there was a bunch of cheers "Well were gonna play another song and go backstage for ten minutes introduction. How does that sound?" more cheers I smiled.

EPOV Edward

O my gosh Bella, my Bella is a famous person and I broke up with her in the woods. I feel so stupid. Maybe that's form Jasper.

Iza POV

Dean didn't have to play in this song so he went off stage with my guitar.

"This is My Immortal"

Maya and Liza started playing the keyboard and piano.

**I'm so tired of being here**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears**

**And if you have to leave **

**I wish you would just leave**

'**Cause your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone**

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pane is just to real**

**There's just to much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**And when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have **

**All of me**

**You used to captivate me**

**By your resonating life**

**Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind**

**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**

_Ahhhhh_

**Your voice it chased away **

**All the sanity in me**

**These wounds won't seem to heel**

**This pane is just to real**

**There's just to much that time cannot erase**

**When you'd cried I wiped away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have**

**All me**

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**But thought your still with me**

**I've been alone all along**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all these years**

**But you still have**

**All of meeeeee**

There was more screams and cheers. The rest of the band got off the stage but I stayed on.

"Ok everybody today is Mayas birthday so at the end of the next set of songs I want all of you to scream Happy Birthday Maya!! Then me and the rest of the band are going to sing her favorite song."

I only said that because the walls are sound proof in the changing room

JPOV

WOW! Bella or Iza is an amazing singer. I cant believe it. Everybody's emotions are the same happy sad and amazed.

**THX!!!**

**Review PLZ**

**V**

**V**

**V **

**I know you want a cookie so push it**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. the interview

**Disclaimer: I don't own twiligh pr any of the songs**

CarlislePOV

Wow. Bella I mean Iza is amazing. She has a few more songs then she is gonna do a interview.

I heard Alice and Rose squeal so I was thinking it had something to do with her out fit it did. She was wearing high wasted button shorts, a blood red tank top, blood red high heels, black chocker, a single fingerless glove, and those plug things.

"This is for all the people who are wanted or wanna be wanted!" Iza screamed into the mic.

Alice POV

O MY GWAD!! Bella looks fantastic!!! She was wearing high wasted button shorts, a blood red tank top, blood red high heels, black chocker, a single fingerless glove, and those plug things.

The girl Liza was wearing a ripped mini skirt, green v-neck, green high heels, silver plugs, and a dangly necklace.

The other girl Maya was wearing black short shorts, black and pink tank top, pink and black high heels, silver pink and black plugs, and a gold and pink clock necklace.

The next song was coming on

_Liza and Maya _**Iza **Liza _Maya __**All**_

The music started the same time all the girls went

_**Hoo hoo hoo**_

_**Hoo hoo hoo**_

_**Hoo hoo hoo**_

_**Hoo hoo hoo**_

_**Hoo hoo hoo**_

_**Hoo hoo hoo**_

_**Hoo hoo hoo**_

_**Hoo hoo hoo**_

_Hoo Hoo Hoo _(in back ground)

**I wanna lie in bed **

**And do nothing**

_(Do nothing)_

**I don't care what anyone says**

**I got you on my mind**

**Thinking bout one thing**

_(Thinking bout one thing)_

**Gonna show you how I do it best**

**Put your lips on my mouth **

**Keep you commin and around**

**Cause I like it**

**Yeah**

**Put your hands on my hips**

**Take me down**

**Sink this ship**

**Boy I cant resist**

**I wanna wear my hair up in a mess**

**Cut off jeans, can you get with that**

**Give me something like you never had**

**Cus I only want to be wanted by you**

**I wanna tease you till your begging me**

**And you're on your knees**

**And its hard to breathe**

**And every other time it's just a memory **

**Cus I only wanna to be wanted by you**

**Those other guys when they call **

**I might answer**

_(I might answer)_

**But you're the one im thinking bout**

**So baby don't disappoint**

**Just move faster**

_(just move faster)_

**And show me what you're feeling now**

**Put your lips on my mouth **

**Keep you commin and around**

**Cause I like it**

**Yeah**

**Nothings wrong**

**Its so right**

**Got permission from me tonight**

**So turn off the lights**

_(turn off the lights)_

**I wanna wear my hair up in a mess **

**Cut off jeans,**

**Can you get with that**

**Give me something like you never had**

**Cus I only wanna to be wanted by you**

**I wanna tease you till your begging me**

**And you're on your knees**

**And its hard to breathe**

**And every other time it's just a memory **

**Cus I only wanna to be wanted by you**

**Now im going crazy**

**I'm tired of waiting**

**My lips are on fire**

**I just want you to know**

**I'm losing my patience**

**For the time that you've wasted**

**Put your lips on my mouth**

**Put your lips on my mouth**

**Put your lips on my…**

**I wanna wear my hair up in a mess**

**Cut off jeans,**

**Can you get with that?**

**Give me something that you never had**

**Cus I only wanna be wanted by you**

**I wanna tease you till your begging me**

**And you're on your knees**

**And its hard to breathe**

**And every other time it's just a memory **

**Cus I only wanna to be wanted by you**

**I wanna wear my hair up in a mess**

**Cut off jeans,**

**Can you get with that?**

**Gove you something that you never had**

**Cus I only wanna be wanted by you**

**I wanna tease you till your begging me**

**And you're on your knees**

**And its hard to breathe**

**And every other time it's just a memory **

**Cus I only wanna to be wanted by you**

There was a lot of cheers in the background. WOW! I cant believe it!!!

EsmePOV

I cant believe Bella would talk like that. But if its what she does its what she has to do.

"This is for the fun of it!" Bella yelled into the mic.

_**All**_ Jay and Dean **Iza **_Maya and Liza_

The guitar was playing and then the drums

Mum mum mah

Mum mum mah

Mum mum mah

Mum mum mah

Mum mum mah

**I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas please**

**Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me**

_(I love it)_

**LoveGame intuition play the cards with spades to start**

**And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart**

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Ohhhh**_

_**Ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh**_

**I'll get him hot, **

**Show him what I got**

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Ohhhh**_

_**Ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh**_

**I'll get him hot, **

**Show him what I got**

**Cant't read my,**

**Can't read my,**

**No he can't read my poker face**

_**(Shes got me like nobody)**_

**Cant't read my,**

**Can't read my,**

**No he can't read my poker face**

_**(Shes got me like nobody)**_

**p-p-p-poker face,**

**p-p-poker face.**

_**(Mum mum mah)**_

**p-p-p-poker face,**

**p-p-poker face.**

_**(Mum mum mah)**_

**I wanna role with him**

**A hard pair we will be.**

**A little gambling is fun when your with me.**

_(I love it)_

**Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun.**

**And baby when it's**

**Love if it's not rough**

**It isn't fun, **_**fun**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Ohhhh**_

_**Ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh**_

**I'll get him hot, **

**Show him what I got**

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Ohhhh**_

_**Ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh**_

**I'll get him hot, **

**Show him what I got**

**Cant't read my,**

**Can't read my,**

**No he can't read my poker face**

_**(Shes got me like nobody)**_

**Cant't read my,**

**Can't read my,**

**No he can't read my poker face**

_**(Shes got me like nobody)**_

**p-p-p-poker face,**

**p-p-poker face.**

_**(Mum mum mah)**_

**p-p-p-poker face,**

**p-p-poker face.**

_**(Mum mum mah)**_

**I won't tell you that I love you**

**Kiss or hug you.**

**Cause I'm bluffin with my muffin**

**I'm not lying I'm just **

**stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning**

**Just like a chick in the casino **

**Take your bank before I pay you out**

**I promise this, promise this**

**Check this hand because I'm marvelous **

**Cant't read my,**

**Can't read my,**

**No he can't read my poker face**

_**(Shes got me like nobody)**_

**Cant't read my,**

**Can't read my,**

**No he can't read my poker face**

_**(Shes got me like nobody)**_

**Cant't read my,**

**Can't read my,**

**No he can't read my poker face**

_**(Shes got me like nobody)**_

**Cant't read my,**

**Can't read my,**

**No he can't read my poker face**

_**(Shes got me like nobody)**_

**Cant't read my,**

**Can't read my,**

**No he can't read my poker face**

_**(Shes got me like nobody)**_

**Cant't read my,**

**Can't read my,**

**No he can't read my poker face**

_**(Shes got me like nobody)**_

**p-p-p-poker face,**

**p-p-poker face.**

_**(Mum mum mah)**_

**p-p-p-poker face,**

**p-p-poker face.**

_**(Shes got me like nobody)**_

**p-p-p-poker face,**

**p-p-poker face.**

**p-p-p-poker face,**

**p-p-poker face.**

**p-p-p-poker face,**

**p-p-poker face.**

Mum mum mah.

Then next song started to come on

The beat of the drum and the piano was first then beat.

Maya and Liza did the clapping

**Four letter word just to get me alongIt's a difficulty and i'm biting on my tongue and II keep stalling, keeping me togetherPeople around gotta find something to say now**

**Holding back, everyday the sameDon't wanna be a lonerListen to me, oh noI never say anything at allBut with nothing to consider they forget my name(ame, ame, ame)**

**They call me 'hell'They call me 'Stacey'They call me 'her'They call me 'Jane'That's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my name**

**They call me 'quiet girl'But i'm an 'riot' Marry, Jo, LisaAlways the sameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my name**

**I miss the catch if they through me the ballI'm the last kid standing up against the wallKeep up, falling, these heels they keep me boringGetting glammed up and sitting on the fence now**

**So alone all the time at nightLock myself awayListen to me, i'm notAlthough i'm dressed up, out and all withEverything considered they forget my name(ame, ame, ame)**

**They call me 'hell'They call me 'Stacey'They call me 'her'They call me 'Jane'That's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my name**

**They call me 'quiet girl'But i'm an 'riot' Mary, Jo, LisaAlways the sameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my name**

**Are you calling me darling?Are you calling me bird?Are you calling me darling?Are you calling me bird?**

(in background [_They call me 'hell'They call me 'Stacey'They call me 'her'They call me 'Jane'That's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my name_

_They call me 'quiet girl'But i'm an 'riot' Mary, Jo, LisaAlways the sameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my name])_

**Are you calling me darling?(fades)Are you calling me bird?(fades)Are you calling me darling?(fades)Are you calling me bird? (fades)**

There was a lot more cheering. "Hey ya'll we got one more song then we go to the interviews. And you can all see it on the big screen behind us in at least twenty minutes." there was more screams.

Wow. Bella is different from before.

**Don't wanna be an American 't want a nation under the new can you hear the sound of hysteria?The subliminal mind fuck to a new kind of across the alien Everything isn't meant to be dreams of 're not the ones who're meant to that's enough to maybe I'm the fagot America.I'm not a part of a redneck everybody do the sing along in the age of to a new kind of across the alien isn't meant to be dreams of 're not the ones who're meant to then that's enough to 't wanna be an American nation controlled by the nation of 's going out to idiot to a new kind of across the alien isn't meant to be dreams of 're not the ones who're meant to that's enough to argue**.

There was a lot more cheering. I cant believe that Bella can talk like that.

Alice POV

"Thanks everybody see you in a while!" Bella yelled. Then the TV went to commercial.

"OH MY GAWD!!" Emmett exclaimed "I can't believe that that is our Belly-Bear!!"

"Nobody can Emmett." Rose said. I squealed really loud when the show came back on. Bella was standing there in ripped jeans, a white puff shirt with writing on it, black shoes with chains, black dog tags, black plugs, and red ray bans. Maya was wearing a mini skirt with a white tube top, knee high black socks, purple high tops, a red rose in her hair, rose earrings, and blue ray bans. Liza was wearing leather shorts, white tank, ankle heels, pink loops, blue bracelet, and blue ray bans.

"Hello everyone I'm Collin Gates and I'm here with The Heart Breakers. Iza, Dean, Maya, Jay, and Liza. So how did you all get together?"

"Well we all used to live in Phoenix, Arizonian. Then we all met in high school. After getting to know each the for awhile we learned we were all had special talents in music. So we all went to my uncles house in Texas. He got us a recording contract." Bella said. "Well Iza we have a question from all the fans. Where did you get your accent?" she laughed. "Well my dad is from Texas while ma ma is from California. And I spent so much time in Texas with my pa after my parents got a divorce. After that I had to move to Phoenix."

"Well there you have it fans. That is how your number one band The Heart Breakers met."

"Well that good we wouldn't be here if we had such adoring fans." laughed Maya.

"There is one more question the magazines are asking. What are you doing with the money you earn."

"Well you see Collin we are giving it to St. Judes Hospital for Children." said Dean.

"And why did you pick that?" Collin asked

"Because my cousins daughter is in there and they say she might not make it." Bella said. Tears in her eyes. She leaned into Jays shoulder and sobbed.

"Well that's it and were going to go back to the show and say our goodbyes. Im Collin Gates."

LizaPOV

Iza started to cry into Jays shoulder. Then Gates dude said goodbye and we left to our dressing rooms. We have one more song then for Maya and then leave.

"Liza Maya wear the new corsets I bought you." Iza yelled from her part of the room. We shouted a sure back.

When we came out Iza was wearing leather shorts, dark purple corset, dark purple heels, purple ring, black earrings, and a black necklace.

I was wearing a leather skirt, purple corset, purple boots, black bracelet, black necklace, and purple earrings.

Maya was wearing stoned jeans, red corset, black thigh high boots, red chocker, black earrings, and black and gold rings.

We were ready to go. But before I turned Iza winked at me I smiled.

(ON STAGE)

When we got back out the whole crowd screamed 'Happy Birthday Maya' she screamed and ran to Iza at the mic. She laughed and hugged her back and this was all on camera. She pulled away and yelled into the mic "Hey Maya what's your favorite song?!"

She gasped and yelled "FERGALIOUCS!!"

Dean and Jay **Bella **_Liza_

Listen up ya'll, Cuz this is itThe beat that I'm bangin' is de-li-cious

**Fergalicious definition make them boys go locoThey want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photoYou could see you, you can't squeeze meI ain't easy, I ain't sleazyI got reasons why I tease 'emBoys just come and go like seasons**

**Fergalicious **_(Fergalicious)_**But I ain't promiscuousAnd if you was suspiciousAll that xxxx is fictitiousI blow kisses **_(mmmwwahhh)_**That puts them boys on rock, rockAnd they be lining down the block just to watch what I got **(four, tres, two, uno)

**So delicious **_(It's hot, hot)_**So delicious **_(I put them boys on rock, rock)_**So delicious** _(they wanna slice of what I got)_**Fergalicious **_(t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)_

**Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def- [def fading echo]Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazyThey always claim they know meComin' to me call me Stacy **(Hey Stacy)**I'm the F to the E, R, G the I the EAnd can't no other lady put it down like me**

**I'm Fergalicious **_(so delicious)_**My body stay viciousI be up in the gym just working on my fitnessHe's my witness **(oooh wee)**I put yo' boy on rock rockAnd he be lining down the block just to watch what I got **(four, tres, two, uno)

**So delicious **_(It's hot, hot)_**So delicious** _(I put them boys on rock, rock)_**So delicious **_(they wanna slice of what I got)_**Fergalicious **_(hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out)_

**Baby, baby, babyIf you really want meHoney get some patienceMaybe then you'll get a tasteI'll be tasty, tasty, I'll be laced with laceyIt's so tasty, tasty, It'll make you crazy**

T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tastyD to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, hit it Fergie

[Rap]

**All the time I turn around always brotha's gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my**_(uuhh)_**I just wanna say it now I ain't tryin to round up drama little mama I don't wanna take your manAnd I know I'm comin off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat itBut I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clienteleCuz' they say she**

**Delicious **_(So delicious)_**But I ain't promiscuousAnd if you was suspiciousAll that xxxx is fictitiousI blow kisses **_(mmmwwahhh)_**That puts them boys on rock, rockAnd they be lining down the block just to watch what I got** _(got, got, got)_Four, tres, two, uno**My body stay viciousI be up in the gym just working on my fitnessHe's my witness **(oooh wee)**I put yo' boy on rock rockAnd he be lining down the block just to watch what I got **(four, tres, two, uno)

**So delicious **_(aye, aye, aye, aye)_**So delicious **_(aye, aye, aye, aye)_**So delicious **_(aye, aye, aye, aye)_**I'm Fergalicious**, _t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty_

**It's so delicious **_(aye, aye, aye, aye)_**So delicious **_(aye, aye, aye, aye)_**So delicious **_(aye, aye, aye, aye)_**I'm Fergalicious**, _t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t_ _(aye, aye, aye, aye)_

T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the S T E Y girl you tastyT to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S to theD to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)

T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tastyT to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the, four, tres, two, unoD to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S to theD to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, to the, to the..

"Hey everyone you like that?!" I yelled they screamed

"Well tomorrow we have another concert here again. And don't forget to get a t-shirt on your way out!" Iza yelled

AlicePOV

OMG!!! We have to get tickets!!

"WE GOT TO GET TICKETS!" I yelled they nodded

(2 HOURS LATER)

"I GOT 3 TICKETS" I yelled

"I got 1" Jasper said

"I got 2" rose said

"I GOT A HIGH SCORE!!!" screamed Emmett we looked at him confused

"I got bored." he shrugged

"I got 1" Esme said

"OK WERE GOING TO NY!!" I yelled

PRESS THE BUTTON

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

I GIVE YOU MORE COOKIES

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. The Cullens are back

**Disclamier: I don't own twilight or any of the songs. But on the plus side the outfits are on my profile and I do own them…**

RosaliePOV

I cant believe Bella didn't tell us she is famous.

(OFF THE PLANE [don't feel like writing the whole her thoughts of Bella])

Yay now were in a stinky hotel room. I wanna play truth or dare.

"Kay." said Alice from across the room. Damn pixie.

"Truth or Dare time" I yelled

"Edward you go." I said

"Emmett truth o-"

"Dare mah brother."

"I dare you to scream like a girl in the bathtub and say Mommy Daddy theres a monster under my bed in a really loud squeaky voice." he said

Emmett got up and walked into the bathroom. A few seconds later there was a scream then "MOMMY DADDY THERES A EDWARD UNDER MY BED!!!"

Omg! I cant believe he said Edward!!! Lol! Uh-oh a mad looking Carlisle and Esme just walked in. gulp.

(don't wanna give you a picture of a scary Esme for nightmares lets skip to the concert)

(AT THE CONERT)

I was wearing black tank top, skinny jeans, blood red boots, red pearls, and red earrings.

Alice was wearing white skinny jeans, blue dress top, black boots, and blue and gold earrings.

Esme was wearing black pants, white tank, teal cardigan, silver flats, feather earrings, and a locket.

Wow.

Liza POV

I was getting ready. When I got out I was the last one done Iza and Maya were waiting.

Iza was wearing cut off shorts, her leather thigh high boots, off white halter, gold heart necklace, and yellow earrings.

Maya was wearing black shorts, gray tube, pink shoes, blue heart necklace, purple rose on her wrist, and feather pink blue and purple earrings.

I was wearing a black mini skirt, pink tube, black and pink heels, black necklace, black and pink earrings and a black and pink hat.

I noticed Maya and I were wearing the same shirt but different colors. We laughed.

We walked to the waiting area we had like a half hour till show time.

Jay and Dean were already in there and ready.

Dean was wearing skinny jeans, nike 6.0 shirt and nike shoes. He sat in the recliner.

Jay was wearing skinny jeans, blue v-neck, black and blue scarf, black line ray bans, and black vans. He was sitting in the love seat. I whispered to Maya to sit back to back on the other couch so Jay and Iza have to sit together. She nodded. We walked over and plopped down.

Iza walked over and sat down. Jay raised and eyebrow at her boots. He always had to do this.

"Why are you wearing those boots don't they take like two hours to get off?"

"Yeah. So? There leather and you don't scratch leather. And why do you care? Think my legs are sexy in them?" she asked

Maya and I laughed at them they always bicker.

"Oh yes. I do." he said sarcastically. That only made Maya and I laugh harder.

"OK whatever. So I got a list of songs." Iza said "So we could start with Boom Boom Pow then Holiday after that have a fan pick the song. After that Dean can do Falling Apart. Jay can do Falling in Love. I Gotta Felling. Pump It. And lastly Shut Up and Drive." she said

We nodded and since Jay and hers little argument we had to go on stage.

(ON STAGE)

"HEY EVERYBODY!! HOWS IT GONNIN'?" she yelled. There was an erupt of cheers. "So this first song is Boom Boom Pow."

The music started

**Iza **Dean _Jay _Jay and Dean _**All**_

Gotta get that

Gotta get that

Gotta get that

Gotta get that that that, that that

_Boom boom boom _

_(Gotta get get)_

_Boom boom boom _

_(Gotta get get)_

_Boom boom boom _

_(Gotta get get)_

_Boom boom boom _

_(Gotta get get)_

_Boom boom boom_

_(Yeah)_

_Boom boom boom_

_(Yeah)_

_Yo_

_I got the hit that beat the block_

_You can get the bass overload_

_I got that rock and roll_

_The future flow_

_That digital spit_

_Next level visual_

_I got that boom boom pow_

_How the beat bang, boom boom pow_

**I like that boom boom pow**

**Them chickens jackin' my style**

**They try to copy my swagger**

**I'm on that next shit now**

**I'm so 3008**

**You so 2000 and late**

**I got that boom, boom, boom**

**That future boom, boom, boom**

**Let me get it now**

_**Boom boom boom, gotta get that**_

_**Boom boom boom, gotta get that**_

_**Boom boom boom, gotta get that**_

_**Boom boom boom, gotta get that**_

_**Boom boom boom, get that**_

_**Boom **__boom__** boom, get that**_

_**Boom boom pow**_

_**Boom boom pow**_

I'm on the supersonic boom

Ya'll hear the spaceship zoom

When, when I step inside the room

Them girls go ape-ape, uh

Y'all stuck on Super 8 a-8

That low-fi stupid 8 bit

I'm on that HD flat

This beat go boom boom bap

_I'm a beast when you turrn me on_

_Into the future cyber Ron_

_Harder, faster, better,stronger_

_Sexy ladies extra longer_

'_Cause we got the beat that bounce_

_We got the beat that pound_

_We got the that 808_

_That the boom boom in your town_

**People in the place**

**If you wanna get down**

**Put your hands in the ayer**

**Will. drop the beat now**

_Yup, yup_

_I be rockin them beats, yup, yup_

_I be rockin them beats, y-y-yup, yup_

_Here we go, here we go, satellite radio_

_Y'all getting hit with____**boom boom**_

_Beats so big I'm steppin' on leprechauns_

_Y'all gettin' with the __**boom boom**_

_Keep gettin' hit with the __**boom boom**_

_Y'all gettin' hit with the_

_This beat be bumpin', bumpin'_

_This beat go __**boom boom**_

Let the beat rock

Let the beat rock

Let the beat rock

_This beat be bumpin', bumpin'_

_This beat go __**boom boom**_

**I like that boom boom pow**

**Them chickens jackin' my style**

**They try to copy my swagger**

**I'm on that next shit now**

**I'm so 3008**

**You so 2000 and late**

**I got that boom, boom, boom**

**That future boom, boom, boom**

**Let me get it now**

_**Boom boom boom, gotta get that**_

_**Boom boom boom, gotta get that**_

_**Boom boom boom, gotta get that**_

_**Boom boom boom, gotta get that**_

_**Boom boom boom, get that**_

_**Boom boom boom, get that**_

_**Boom boom pow**_

_**Boom boom pow**_

Let the beat rock

_(Let the beat rock)_

Let the beat rock

_(Let the beat)_

Let the beat

_(Let the beat rock, rock, rock, rock)_

There was screaming. "This is 'Holiday'" she screamed.

The drums and guitar played

Hear the sound of falling rain

Coming down like a

Armageddon flame

The shame

The ones who died without a name

Hear the dogs howling out of key

To a hymn called 'Faith and Misery'

And bleed,

The company lost the war today

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our eyes

On Holiday

Hear the drum pounding out of time

Another protester has crossed the line

To find, the money's on the other side

Can I get another Amen?

(Amen)

There's a flag around a score of men

A gag, a plastic bag

On a monument

I beg to dream and differ

From the hollow lies

This is the dawning

Of the rest of our lives

On holiday

(Hey)

Guitar solo by Iza

**The representative from California has the floor**

Sieg Heil to the president Gasman

Bombs away is your punishment

Pulverize the Effiel towers

Who criticize your government

Bang bang goes the broken glass

And kill all the fags that don't agree

Trials by fire, setting fire

Is not a way that's meant for me

Just cause, just cause,

Because we're outlaws

Yeah!

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

This is our lives on holiday

There was a lot of screams "Hey y'all now for this one were gonna let a fan pick the song!"

There was a lot more screams of names "Hold up. Hmmm… how bout the person in the very back with the brown curly hair?"

"Why don't you sing something for your ex since his whole family is here!!!" he yelled she almost dropped the mic. Who are they? "Cullens what the fuck are you doing here?!" she yelled into the mic. Ahhh. So that is her ex boyfriends brother. "Because we say you on TV and you pissed us off by not telling us!" the blonde girl yelled "Well you wanna know how I feel about him well this song is for him!!" she looked pissed "This is 'Alone'"

Bass started then drums

**Iza **_Liza and Maya_

**Uh uh oh oh oh**

**Uh uh oh oh oh**

**Hey man.**

**Tell me what were you thinking**

**What the hell were you saying?**

**Oh come on now,**

**Stop! And think about it.**

**Hey now, **

**Maybe you should just listen,**

**Maybe you should stop talking for a second.**

**Shut up, and listen to me.**

**You're so obvious**

**You're so oblivious**

**And now you wonder why, **

**You're the one alone.**

**So don't apologize,**

**You don't even realize,**

**You screwed it up this time.**

**Now you're the one alone.**

_Uh uh oh oh oh_

_Uh uh oh oh oh_

**Hey bro,**

**I'm just tryin' to let you know,**

**You really think that you're special,**

**Oh come on now,**

**I've seen so much better,**

**Hey there,**

**Did you actually think that I cared?**

**Don't know if you want to go**

**There,**

**Oh come on now,**

**Keep on, keep on dreaming.**

**You're so obvious,**

**You're so oblivious,**

**And now you wonder why,**

**You're the one alone.**

**So don't apologize,**

**You don't even realize,**

**You screwed it up this time.**

**Now you're the one alone.**

**If you, **

**Want to,**

**Be my,**

**Uh uh oh,**

**You know,**

**You cant ,**

**Play games,**

**And you know what I mean,**

**Sorry,**

**But you don't,**

**Get my,**

**My-y-y-y,**

**I'm gone,**

**You're still,**

**Dreaming,**

**About me,**

**Over and over and over and over**

**And over again.**

**You're so obvious,**

**You're so oblivious,**

**And now you wonder why, **

**You're the one alone.**

**So don't apologize,**

**You don't even realize,**

**You screwed it up this time.**

**Now you're the one alone.**

**You're so obvious,**

**You're so oblivious,**

**And now you wonder why, **

**You're the one alone.**

**So don't apologize,**

**You don't even realize,**

**You screwed it up this time.**

**Now you're the one alone.**

_Uh uh oh oh oh_

_Uh uh oh oh oh_

_Uh uh oh oh oh_

_Uh uh oh oh oh_

**Alone.**

There was a lot of screams and laughs because the camera man had the cullens on the big screen behind us. Iza just laughed. "So now you know the real me. How y'all like her?" shes crazy

"This next song Maya and Liza will go back stage because they would just stand there if they didn't!" she said into the mic. Then said to use but not in the mic "Dean you sing while I play they drums and Jay plays guitar. 'Kay?" we nodded "EVERYBODY DEAN LIGINBOTTOM!!!" she yelled into the mic.

DeanPOV

"This is Falling Apart." I said

Dean

Iza and Jay started to play. I took Iza's guitar so I could play lead.

Everything's falling apart!

Stutter step through

Another trap set by

Deception

Mention rejection rejection

Always lies in your eyes

Settles in on your action

Lies in your eyes

Settles in your action

Jeopardize everything

That I want and I

Won't compromise

Anything anymore

In any way victimize

Myself any more

Liberty (YEAH)

Manipulations on my mind

Expectations well defined

Frustrate me

Liberate me

Cause

Everything's falling apart

You can't control me,

You can't control me

Everything's falling apart

You can't control me,

You can't control me

Everything's falling apart

Now I cant see you

Doesn't matter what I do

I cant see you

Cause everything's

Falling apart

I got exposed to a deeper form of infection

Shout out 'I need acceptation'

Always lies in your eyes

Settles in on your action

Lies in your eyes

Settles in your action

Criticize everything that I do

And I will overcome

Anything that's in store

Nevermore look up

To you and adore

Liberty (YEAH)

Manipulations on my mind

Expectations well defined

Frustrate me

Liberate me

Cause everything's falling apart

You can't control me,

You can't control me

Everything's falling apart

You can't control me,

You can't control me

Everything's falling apart

Now I can't see you

Doesn't matter what I do

I can't see you

Cause everything's falling apart

Manipulation is on my mind

Inspect me - try to check me

Expectations well defined

Dissect me - want to wreck me

Violator of my own will

Accept me - reject me

Separate or

SHOOT TO KILL

And everything's falling apart

You can't control me

You can't control me

Everything's falling apart

You can't control me

You can't control me

And everything's falling apart

Now I can't see you,

Doesn't matter what I do,

Cannot see you cause everything's falling apart

You can't control me

You can't control me

Everything's falling apart

You can't control me

You can't control me

Everything's falling apart,

Now I cannot see you,

Doesn't matter what I do,

Can't see you

Cause everything's falling apart..

"Okay everybody were gonna take a half hour break so everybody with a backstage pass can met us and ask some questions!" Iza screamed into the mic

(BACKSTAGE)

"Hey Maya Liza get yo butts in here!!" Iza screamed

"What did we do?" Maya asked

"We get to talk to people for a half hour." Jay said sarcastically

"So true!" Iza yelled. They high fived. WOW. They do act like a couple.

"Hey Iza Jay ever thought bout dating?" I asked

They looked at each other "Naw. It would wreck the band." they said at the same time

"I think your guys brains are connected!" Maya yelled

"NO!!" again with the same times

"Wow. You really need to stop that its annoying." they nodded

"Hey Iza you got some people claiming they know you." her uncle said

"Names?" she asked

"An Edward, Emmett, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme Cullen and a Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale." he said. Uh-oh Iza's mad..

".." she said between clenched teeth

"Bella please let us talk to you." one of em' said

"NO! go away you know how I feel. So leave."

"Isabella! Get you ass out here!" someone yelled we all gasped. No one calls her Isabella. She stormed over very pissed. Jay ran over to her and pulled her back to him.

"JAY! LET ME GO!!" she yelled at him

"No! I'm not gonna let you hurt yourself." he said to her

"But he hurt me. He left me in the damn woods." she started crying. She turned around and cried into Jay's shoulder.

"Don't call her Isabella unless you have a death wish."

"How can she kills us she loves us to much."

"I HATE you JUST leave!" Iza yelled

"Ari can you tell people to not come in for awhile. Iza might need some time." I said.

He nodded. Best thing bout Izas uncle being our security guard is he won't object anything we ask.

"Iza why don't you and Jay go to the back room and get it sorted and Maya Liza and I will talk to the Cullens." she nodded and Jay helped her walk to the back room.

CarlislePOV

Wow Bella looked really mad when Edward called her Isabella.

"Why are you here?" the girl Maya asked

"We are here to talk to Bella so we can sort out what happened with Edward and Bella." I said

"Well its Iza and I don't think she wants to talk to you." the only boy left said.

"Could you just ask her?" Alice asked

"SHE DOESN'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!!" Bella yelled when she came in with I think his name was Jay's arm around her waist.

"Iza please stop yelling. We won't let them hurt you again." he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and leaned into him.

"Bella-" she cut me of

"Iza." she said flatly.

"OK. Iza why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I had to figure your secret out so I thought it was fair that you get to figure out my secret. But I have been all over TV and so I could never go back to you."

"Come on Bells we need you." Jasper said stepping up.

"Jasper I forgave you for what happened but no I cant go back why don't you tell your 'brother' to go back to the strawberry blonde dumbo."

JasperPOV

Shes very pissed Edward I think we should leave. He shook his head. We got our answer so lets go.

I stepped forward "Come on Bells we need you."

"Jasper I forgave you for what happened but no I cant go back. Why don't you tell your 'brother' to go back to the strawberry blonde dunbo." she said. I bowed my head and said "Thank you for forgiving."

She nodded. "Now if you don't leave I'll get my uncle to kick your butts out." she said. We nodded and left.

LizaPOV

Awww!!! I think they like each other! Jaya and Iza sitting in a tree k-I-s-s-

"LIZA!!" someone yelled

"Ahhhh! What?" I asked as I was getting back up

"You dozed off." Maya said

Jay and Iza were laughing

"What?!" I asked annoyed

They noticed

"Nothing." they said

"Seriously what?"

"You were saying 'Jay and Iza sitting in a tree k-I-s-s-I-n-g.' out loud not in your head dum dum." Dean said. I felt my face heat up. That only got Iza and Jay laughing more.

"Not my fault they act like they're together."

"Maybe Maybe not…" Iza said in a scary voice as Maya turned down the lights. I screamed.

I could hear them all laughing even Ari. Pssht!

"Whatever."

"Guys you got two minutes." Ari said.

We nodded and walked out.

(ON STAGE)

"HEY EVERYBODY!! SORRY NOBODY GOT TO MEET US WE HAD A LITTLE PROBLEM. BUT NO MATTER THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE DON'T HAVE AFTER SO COME OUT BACK AFTER!!" Iza said

"This next song Jay will be singing." she said

"Hey everybody this song is 'Falling in Love'"

Jay

You are my one true love

You are the voice that is so sweet

In everything I do,

You bring the best out of me

You are my wings to fly

You are the wind beneath them

I miss you every night,

When I close my eyes

You put your feelings down

You stopped you tears

You brought me love

You held to my heart

You held with hope to have me near

Sometimes I close my eyes

Sometimes I let my hunger rise

I think you all you are,

You are the love of my life…

Of my life

All of my dreams and passions

Are in your hands

All of my dreams and passions

Are in your hands

All of my dreams and passions

Are in your hands

You reached me in my need

Your rhythm flows under my skin

I need you desperately,

A sweet healing that will begin

You are my one true love

You are the voice that is so sweet

In everything I do,

You bring the best out of me

My everything is you

The very motions that I move

And everything with richness

The richness of the peace you bring

All of my dreams and passions

Are in your hands

All of my dreams and passions

Are in your hands

All of my dreams and passions

Are in your hands

Always, always

You are with me

Always, always

Your are with me

Always, always

You are with me

Always, always

Your are with me

All of my dreams and passions

Are in your hands

All of my dreams and passions

Are in your hands

All of my dreams and passions

Are in your hands

You are the love of my life

You are the love of my life

You are the love of my life…

You are the love of my life

You are the love of my life

You are the love of my life

Always

Always you are with me

"For this next song we all gotta go back stage for something and be right back out!" Iza said

(THEY COME BACK OUT AND THE LIGHTS ARE OUT AND THERE HANDS AND HAIR ARE GLOWING [like in the music video])

"THIS IS 'I GOTTA FELLING')

Dean **Jay **_Iza _all

I gotta feeling that tonight`s gonna be a good nightThat tonight`s gonna be a good nightThat tonight`s gonna be a good good night (x3)

Tonight`s the night nightLet`s live it upI got my moneyLet`s spend it up

Go out and smash itLike oh my godJump off that sofaLet`s get get off

_I know that we`ll have a ballIf we get downAnd go outAnd just loose it all_

_I feel stressed outI wanna let it goLets go way out spaced outAnd loosing all control_

Fill up my cupMozoltovLook at her dancingJust take it off

Lets paint the townWe`ll shut it downLet`s burn the roofAnd then we`ll do it again

**Lets do it (x3)**

_And live it up_

_I gotta feeling that tonight`s gonna be a good nightThat tonight`s gonna be a good nightThat tonight`s gonna be a good good night (x2)_

.net

Tonight`s the nightLet`s live it upI got my moneyLets spend it up

Go out and smash itLike oh my godJump off that sofaLets get get off

Fill up my cup (_drink)_Mozolotov (lahyme)Look at her dancing _(move it move it)_Just take it off

Lets paint the townWe`ll shut it downLets burn the roofAnd then we`ll do it again

Lets do it (x3)Let`s live it up

Here we comeHere we goWe gotta rock

Easy comeEasy goNow we on top

Feel the shotBody rockRock it don`t stop

Round and roundUp and downAround the clock

Monday, Tuesday

Wednesday, and Thursday

Friday, Saturday

Saturday to Sunday

Get, get, get, get, get with us

You know what we say

Party everyday

Pa pa pa Party everyday

And I'm feelin

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good good night

I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good good night

There was a lot of screaming after we all stopped in a weird pose and it was still dark and our hands were still glowing.

"This is Pump it." Iza said

"I thought you said the Heart Breakers would be here by now." I said. That was part of the song

Ha ha haPump itHa ha haAnd pump it (louder) _[4x]_Turn up the radioBlast your stereoRightNiggas wanna hate on us (who)Niggas be envious (who)And I know why they hatin' on us (why)Cause that's so fabulous (what)I'ma be real on us (c'mon)Nobody got nuttin' on us (no)Girls be all on us, from London back down to the US (s, s)We rockin' it (contagious), monkey business (outrageous)Just confess, your girl admits that we the shitF-R-E-S-H We (fresh)D-E-F, that's right we def (rock)We definite B-E-P, we reppin' itSo, turn it up _(turn it up)_ _[3x]_C'mon baby, justPump it (louder) _[6x]_And say, oh oh oh ohSay, oh oh oh ohYo, yoTurn up the radioBlast your stereoRight nowThis joint is fizzlin'It's sizzlin'Right**(Yo, check this out right here)Dude wanna hate on us (dude)Dude need'a ease on up (dude)Dude wanna act on upBut dude get shut like flavor shut (down)Chicks say, she ain't downBut chick backstage when we in town (ha)**She like man on drunk (fool)She wanna hit n' run (errr)Yeah, that's the speedThat's what we doThat's who we beH-E-A-R-T -B -R-E-A-K to the E, then the R to the SWhen we play you shake your assShake it, shake it, shake it girlMake sure you don't break it, girlCause we gonnaTurn it up _(turn it up) [3x]_C'mon baby, justPump it (louder) _[6x]_And say, oh oh oh ohSay, oh oh oh oh**Yo, yo**Turn up the radioBlast your stereoRight nowThis joint is fizzlin'It's sizzlin'RightDamn _(damn) [5x]Wow_**Apl. de ap. from PhilippinesLive and direct, rocking this sceneBreaking on down for the B-boysAnd B-girls waiting to do their thingPump it, louder come onDon't stop, and keep it goin'Do it, lets get it onMove it!**Come on, baby, do it_La-da-di-dup-dup die dyOn the stereoLet those speakers blow your mind_**(Blow my mind, baby)**_To let it go, let it goHere we goLa-da-di-dup-dup die dy _**(c'mon, we're there)**_On the radioThe system is gonna feel so fine_Pump it **(louder) **_[6x]_And say, oh oh oh ohSay, oh oh oh ohYo, yoTurn up the radioBlast your stereoRight nowThis joint is fizzlin'It's sizzlin'Right

"This is 'Shut up and Drive'"

**Iza**

**I've been looking for a driver who's qualifiedSo if you think that you're the oneStep into my rideI'm a fine-tuned supersonicSpeed machineWith a sunroof top and a gangster lean~Bridge~So if you feel me let me knowKnow, knowCome on now what you waiting forFor, forMy engine's ready to explodeExplode, explodeSo start me up and watch me goGo, go, go ~Chorus~Got you where you wanna goIf you know what I meanGot a ride that's smoother than a limousineCan you handle the curves?Can you run all the lights? If you can baby boyThen we can go all night'Cause I'm 0 to 60 in three point fiveBaby you got the keysNow shut up and drive(Drive, drive, drive)Shut up and drive(Drive, drive, drive)I got class like a' 57 CadillacGot all the drive but a whole lot ofBoom in the backYou look like you can handle what'sUnder my hoodYou keep saying that you will boyI wish you would~Bridge~So if you feel me let me knowKnow, knowCome on now what you waiting forFor, forMy engine's ready to explodeExplode, explodeSo start me up and watch me goGo, go, go ~Chorus~Got you where you wanna goIf you know what I meanGot a ride that's smoother than a limousineCan you handle the curves?Can you run all the lights? If you can baby boyThen we can go all night'Cause I'm 0 to 60 in three point fiveBaby you got the keys Now shut up and drive(Drive, drive, drive)Shut up and drive(Drive, drive, drive)'Cause you play that gameGot what I gotDon't Stop It's a sure shotAin't no Ferrari huh boy I'm sorryI ain't even worriedSo step inside and ride(Ride, ride, ride...)~Bridge~So if you feel me let me knowKnow, knowCome on now what you waiting forFor, forMy engine's ready to explodeExplode, explodeSo start me up and watch me goGo, go, go ~Chorus~Got you where you wanna goIf you know what I meanGot a ride that's smoother than a limousineCan you handle the curves?Can you run all the lights? If you can baby boyThen we can go all night'Cause I'm 0 to 60 in three point fiveBaby you got the keysNow shut up and drive(Drive, drive, drive)Shut up and drive(Drive, drive, drive)Now shut up and drive(Drive, drive, drive)Shut up and drive(Drive, drive, drive)**

"Ok! Everyone theres T-shirts in the lobby and we would still like to meet you. Good-" Jay stool her mic

"Wait Iza we are sorry we missed your birthday two months ago so we got you the new Aston Martin!!"

She screamed so loud when the camera man had the camera on the car. It was black and she has been wishing for it for awhile.

"OMAHGODICANTBELIEVE!YOUGUYSARETHEBEST!!!." (O MAH GAD I CANT BELIEVE IT! YOU GUYS ARE THE BSET!)

"We know!" I said

She laughed "Can I see it!?" she was impatient

"I thought you wanted to meet the fans she grumbled.

Wow we walked fast once we were back in the room already.

Wow Izas bouncy!!

"Iza stop bouncing!" I said

"I cant its been my dream car since it came out!! Now I get to make it faster!!!"

"Jay can you help?" I asked he nodded and sat down next to Iza and put a hand on her shoulder and she stopped bouncing but looked really happy. Ehh… it'll work.

(TWO HOURS OF BORING FANS LATER)

IzaPOV

I get to see my car.

Jay has to stay by my side all the time so that I wont bounce as much.

I do admit it I do like him but I don't think he does.

Once we were out side I screamed in joyness

Africa: Ah pretty bir-

Echo: OMG!! AHHHHHHHH!!!

Random person: AHHHH!!

"OMG!! I love it!"

"I get shotgun!!" yelled Jay.

(BACK AT THE HOUSE)

"Hey Iza can I talk to you." Jay asked

I was working on my car to make it go faster.

"Sure."

"Well you know how Maya and Liza always talk about how we would make a cute couple?" where is he going with this. I nodded.

"Well do you want to go out?" I cant believe he just asked me. My eyes widened and I nodded he smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I smiled at him and he gleefully returned it. He left and I got back to working on my car then like ten minutes later I heard squealing form the living room. I shook my head. My friends are weird.

**Hope you like!!**

**More cookies if you push the button**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. there secret is showin at the club

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the songs. -tear tear-**

JayPOV

I cant believe she said yes. I am so happy. When I told the others Dean was happy for us and Liza and Maya went crazy. They just don't get it.

I was watching as Iza made her new Aton Martin faster. She really loved that car. 

(2 HOURS LATER)

"Iza time to go!" I yelled to her. She ran in and got her keys

"WHOS COMMIN WITH ME?" she yelled

"I will." I said

"KK!" she said

She ran outside and strted and I followed while the others followed closely behind to the yellow 2002 Ferrari Enzo.

(AT THE CLUB)

Iza got changed at the house she was wearing black cut off shorts, blue and white spaghetti strap, black platform heels, blue ray-bans, red and gold necklace, gold earrings, and a blue and green patched purse.

Liza was wearing gray shorts, teal blouse, teal earrings, teal hat, teal earrings, and a silver necklace.

Maya wearing vintage shorts, off white spaghetti strap with a blue and white scarf, black heels, gold butterfly earrings, and white headband with a bow.

I was wearing skinny jeans, white t-shirt, gray vest, and black and white Nike's.

Dean was wearing skinny jeans, a white shirt with a picture of a scarf on it, and black and white DC's.

"Ok guys I have the songs we are going to do picture to burn but I changed the lyrics a little but same tune, Imma Be, and Hello. Got it?" Iza said. We nodded. We walked on stage while the owner was introducing us and there was screams.

"And here they are the Heart Breakers!!!" more screams

IzaPOV

Once we were on stage I saw Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett. 

Alice was wearing a black and purple dress, black and silver heels, purple earrings, and a pearl necklace.

Rosalie was wearing a purple dress, black and purple heels, silver necklace, and purple stud earrings.

They all smiled. I grinned evilly.

"Ok everybody! This song is Picture to Burn but I changed the lyrics to fit the mood. This song is for my ex!" I yelled

Iza

State the obviousI didn't get my perfect fantasyI realized you love yourselfMore that you could ever love meSo go and tell your friendsThat I'm obsessive and crazy, That's fine!I'll tell mine you're gay...And by the way...

I hate that stupid shiny volvoYou never let me driveYou're a redneck, heartbreakWho's really bad at lying!So watch me strike a matchOn all my wasted timeAs far as I'm concernedYou're just another vampire to burn!

There's no time for tearsI'm just sittin' here planning my revengeThere's nothing stopping meFrom going out with all of your best friendsAnd if you come around sayin' sorry to meMy uncle's going to show you how sorry you'll be

'Cause I hate that stupid shiny volvoYou never let me driveYou're a redneck, heartbreakWho's really bad at lying!So watch me strike a matchOn all my wasted timeIn case you haven't heardYou're just another vampire to burn!

And if you're missing meYou better keep it to yourself'Cause coming back around hereWould be bad for your health

'Cause I hate that stupid shiny volvoYou never let me driveYou're a redneck, heartbreakWho's really bad at lying!So watch me strike a matchOn all my wasted timeAs far as I'm concernedor in case you haven't heardyou're knocking on a slammed doorJust another vampire to burn!

Burn, burn, burn, baby burn!You're just another vampire to burn

The whole band laughed at the looks on the Cullens faces. "This is Imma Be" I said

Dean **Jay **_Iza_

**Imma be, Imma be, Imma, Imma, Imma beImma be, Imma be, Imma, Imma, Imma beImma be, Imma be, Imma, Imma, Imma beImma be, be, be, be, Imma, Imma beImma be, be, be, be, Imma, Imma beImma be, be, be, be, Imma, Imma be**_Imma be on the next levelImma be rocking over that bass trebleImma be chilling with my mother, mother crewImma be making all them deals you wanna do (Hah)Imma be up in that maylist flicksDoing 100 flips andImma be sipping on drinks 'causeImma be shaking my hipsYou gon' be licking your lipsImma be taking them picsLooking all fly and shitImma be the flyest chick (So fly)Imma be spreading my wingsImma be doing my thing (Do it, do it, okay)Imma, Imma swing it this wayImma, Imma, Imma, Imma swing it that wayThis Iza, Iza, Imma, Imma be here to stay21st century until the end of the day_Imma be, Imma be, Imma, Imma, Imma beImma be, Imma be, Imma, Imma, Imma beRich, baby, quick, quick, Imma, Imma, Imma beThe shit baby check me out (Be)Imma be, Imma beOn top, never stop (Be, be)Imma, Imma be, Imma be, be, be, beImma, Imma be, Imma be, fucking herImma, Imma, Imma beImma be, be, be, Imma, Imma be**Imma be the upgraded new negroImma be the average brother with soulImma be world wide internationalImma be in Reo rocking TokyoImma be brilliant with my millionsLoaning out a billion, I get back a trillionImma be a brother, but my name ain't LemenImma be your banker, I'll be loaning out semenHoney's in debt, but we bouncin them checksBut I dont really mind when they bouncin them checksImma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, rich, babyImma be, Imma, Imma be, Imma, Imma beSick with the flowWhen the goal is to rock the whole globeImma be the futureImma be the whole reason whyYou even wanna come to a showYou can see what I'm rocking and I'm picking out a golden**Imma be up in the clubDoing whatever I likeImma be popping that bubblyCool and living that good lifeOh, let's make this last foreverPartying when you're togetherOn and on and and on andOn and on and on and on andImma be rocking like this (What)Y'all niggas wanna talk shit (But)Wanting you put it on the blogRocking like this my jobWe can't help that we popularAnd all these folks want to flock to usCome to a show and just rock with usA million plus with binocularsImma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma beImma be living that good lifeImma be living that good, goodImma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma beImma be living that good lifeImma be living that good, goodImma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma beImma be living that good lifeImma be living that good, goodImma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma beImma be living that good lifeImma be living that good, goodImma be, Imma beImma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be**Imma, Imma, Imma be, rocking that .ap in hereB.E.P. we definiteWe on some next level shitFuturistic musicallyMind will fold with energyFrom the soul new-soniclySending positivityAcross the world, and seven seasTaker of our familyRocking show 'specting cheeseImma be out with my peasLivin life, feeling freeThat's how it's supposed to beCome join my festivitiesCelebrate like, Imma be**Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma beImma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma beImma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be

"This is the last song of the night people then we will be signing autographs for y'all after words." I sad

"This is Hello."

Iza

Playground school bell rings againRain clouds come to play againHas no one told you she's not breathing?Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk toHelloIf I smile and don't believeSoon I know I'll wake from this dreamDon't try to fix me, I'm not brokenHello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hideDon't crySuddenly I know I'm not sleepingHello, I'm still hereAll that's left of yesterday

"Thanks everybody well be at the door signing autographs!!" I said

"Hey Liza I saw these new shoes on line there converse but they like go up to your thigh and I want them. We are going shopping tomorrow." I said she nodded Maya had a gin on her face like she was getting out of it "You to Maya!" she frowned. I laughed

"You know Iza you were always my favorite." Jay said putting an arm around me. I heard a growl and im guessing so did everyone else so we truned around to see Alice Jasper Emmett Rosalie and Edward behind us. "Whats up vamps?" I asked

"Why does he have his arm around you?" Edward asked. He sounded pissed

"Well for your info Eddie -boy he is my boyfriend and you cant tell me what I can and cant do!"

"Don't call me Eddie-boy!" he growled in my face. Oh no he di'idnt

"I can if I want. Eddie-boy! Oh and leave." I shot my hand forward and they were gone. Ahh gotta love magic. I turned around to see the bad looking at me. "What?" I asked and walked away. Jay walked up to me and put his arm around my waist. "That's why you're my favorite." he whispered in my ear. I giggled.

(AFTER SIGNING THINGS AND TAKING PICTURES)

"Hey guys lets practice with the magic some more." I said. The other day my uncle said he was magic and that he gave it to us by touching us. They all nodded.

"OK. Maya Liza concentrate on each other and see if you can get a link between your minds." my uncle said.

After like twenty minutes they started squealing. WOW!

"We did it! We did it!" they yelled jumping up and down.

"Ok good. Now Iza how did you get the Cullens out of the club?" he asked

"Well I thought of them in a dark dark alley on the other side of town." I said he nodded

"Very well."

**WOW!! Who would of thought that they were magic? **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**You get a another virtual cookie**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. converse shopping

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the songs**

IzaPOV

I was in a dreamless sleep until to skinny bouncy bulls jumped on my bed.

"IZA GET UP TIME FOR SHOPPING!!" Liza creamed. I groaned

"Jay get the skinny bouncy bulls out of my room!!!" I screamed

"Huh?" he asked once he came in.

"Get the bulls out." he laughed and shook his head.

Uh-oh. Liza and Maya started pulling my ankles so I grabbed the bar or the frame.

"Come in Iza you promised." Liza whined.

"Fine give me twenty minutes." I said they squealed and ran out to get ready.

Wow they bug me before they get ready. Whatever. I got up and took a shower.

After my shower I put on my white skirt with my brown belt, a brown shirt, brown flats, and gold earrings.

I walked downstairs to see Jay and Dean sitting at the table with there pj's on. Lucky!

They whistled when I came down I slapped Dean on the back of the head.

"Ow! Why don't you slap him to?" he asked

"Because if you haven't noticed before we are going out and your head is as hard as a brick now my hand hurts." I said he frowned.

Maya and Liza had come down and Maya was wearing black skinny jeans, yellow and white top, green yellow and black heels, gold earrings, green necklace.

Liza was wearing gray high wasted shorts, blue tank with black vest over it, blue and black earrings, and blue gladiator sandals.

"HAHAHAHA!!!" came the sarcastic voice of my uncle walking down the stairs. "Ya right like you two are dating. Iza you just saw your ex and your dating. No." no fiin way did he just say that.

"Well uncle we are and if you want to call Charlie go ahead he likes Jay more then he liked Edward-o."

They all laughed at what I called Edwierd.

"TIME FOR SHOPPING!!" Liza screamed.

"Ok but we're taking my car!" I screamed back

"OK we are going to the converse store first then the big mall kk?" they nodded

(CONVERSE STORE)

"Come on there over here." I said while pulling Liza over because Maya saw the cutest shoes ever as she put it.

"OMG!! I love these!" Liza said while running in a random direction. Whatever. I found my shoes, gray fabric and black, and the new white XX hi tops.

Liza got the note book ones, pink white and blue ones, and black and white ones.

Maya got the old school black and white, red and white high tops, and gold and black high tops.

When we got to the counter the lady looked at us and her eyes widened. She new who we were great.

"Hey can you not make a big deal bout it. We gotta go to other stores then a concert. So could ya ring the stuff up and we'll be on our way." I said. She nodded. We put the nine pairs of shoes one the counter and the total came out to 80,277. That's a lot I don't think my uncles gonna be very happy spending that much on none pair's of shoes.

We gave her my card and signed the little thing.

Next we went to the biggest mall in New York Palisdes Mall which has 700 stores. (A/N: don't know if that's right…)

When we got there we went to Abercrombie and American Eagle first. Then Lord and Taylor and the rest of the stores in under ten hours when we got a call from Jay.

"Hello?" I asked

"IZA!!" Jay yelled.

"What happened? Is everyone ok?" I asked frantic there was screams in the background.

I started running to the door with Maya and Liza behind me.

"The Cullens. Wanting anwsers. They tied to walls by magic. Memories wiped of any of it. GET HERE NOW!"

"On my way." I said and hung up.

(BAK A HE HOUSE)

I ran in. To see all the Cullens against a wall.

"I don't have time for this!" I yelled and thought of the ally again and put my hand forward and they were gone. I groaned. Did they have to come? Why did they come? So they can see if they can get me back? Well no! this is bull!

"Get ready and we will leave." I said walking up the stairs to my room.

**HOPE YOU LIKE PLZ REVIEW CUZ YA'LL GET COOKIES!!!!**


	7. we got some problems

**Me: I own twilight!!!!**

**Jasper: No you don't. You must admit that you don't our I'll get Rosalie!**

**(Rosalie suddenly appears out of thin air)**

**Rosalie: Whats that supposed to mean?!**

**Jasper: Uhhhh….**

**Me: Fine I don't own Twilight -mumbles- yet.**

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight or the songs!! **

Previously on Iza and The Gang

I ran in to see all The Cullens against a wall.

"I don't have time for this!" I yelled and thought of the ally again while shooting my hand forward and they were gone. I groaned, Did they have to come back? Why did they come back? So they can see if they can get me back? Well no! this is bull!

"Get ready and we will leave." I said walking up the steps"

Back to the present day

IzaPOV

When I got downstairs I was wearing white cut off shorts, blue tank top, gray jacket, old converse shoe and a ballet flat, blue necklace, and earrings.

Liza was wearing my new converse pants, white top, black leather jacket, silver necklace, blue and gold earrings, gold and black bracelet.

Maya was wearing black skirt, purple ripped shirt, purple heels, gold earrings and bracelet.

Dean was wearing faded jeans, blue and white v-neck, leather black jacket, black and white vans.

Jay was wearing black skinny jeans, blue brown and orange flannel shirt, and black on black vans.

"OMG! Liza you're wearing my pants!!" I yelled in mock shock.

"Sorry. I didn't know." she said in a sarcastic voice. We both started laughing.

"Wow." I looked around to see that Dean was the one.

Te-he..

(AT THE CONCERT)

"Ok today we are going to sing 'Crazier' then 'You Belong With Me' outfit change 'Take Me Away' 'Nobodys Home' outfit change 'Much Like Falling' lastly 'Temporary Insanity'" they nodded.

"Lets go!" I yelled white walking to stage.

"Hey everyone! How ya'll going?!" I yelled into the mic. There was cheers. And I noticed that The Cullen's were in the back just walking in. "Well this is Crazier!"

Iza **Iza and Dean**

I've never gone with the windJust let it flowLet it take me where it wants to goTil' you opened the doorAnd there's so much moreI'd never seen it beforeI was tryin' to fly but I couldn't find wingsBut you came along and changed everythingYou lift my feet off the groundYou spin me aroundYou make me crazier crazierFeels like I'm falling and II'm lost in your eyesYou make me Crazier Crazier CrazierI watched from a distance as youMade life your own Every sky was your own kind of blueAnd I wanted to know how that would feelAnd you made it so real**You showed me something that I couldn't see**You opened my eyes and you made me believeYou lift my my feet off the groundYou spin me aroundYou make me crazier crazierFeels like I'm falling and II'm lost in your eyesYou make me crazier crazier crazierOhhhhBaby you showed me what livin' is forI don't wanna hide anymoreOh OhhYou lift my feet off the ground You take me awayYou make me crazier crazierFeels like I'm falling and II'm lost in your eyesYou make me crazier crazier crazierCrazier Crazier

"Ok you guys like that!?" I asked they were screaming more. "KK this is You Belong with me."

Iza

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upsetShe's going off about something that you said'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I doI'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday nightI'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't likeAnd she'll never know your story like I doBut she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirtsShe's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachersDreaming about the day when you wake up and findThat what you're looking for has been here the whole timeIf you could see that I'm the one who understands youBeen here all along, so why can't you see?You, you belong with me, you belong with meWalking the streets with you and your worn-out jeansI can't help thinking this is how it ought to beLaughing on a park bench, thinking to myselfHey, isn't this easy?And you've got a smile that could light up this whole townI haven't seen it in a while since she brought you downYou say you're fine, I know you better than thatHey, what ya doing with a girl like that?She wears high heels, I wear sneakersShe's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachersDreaming about the day when you wake up and findThat what you're looking for has been here the whole timeIf you could see that I'm the one who understands youBeen here all along, so why can't you see?You belong with meStanding by and waiting at your back doorAll this time how could you not know?Baby, you belong with me, you belong with meOh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the nightI'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cryAnd I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreamsThink I know where you belong, think I know it's with meCan't you see that I'm the one who understands you?Been here all along, so why can't you see?You belong with meStanding by and waiting at your back doorAll this time, how could you not know?Baby, you belong with me, you belong with meYou belong with meHave you ever thought just maybeYou belong with me?You belong with me

"Kay were gonna have a ten minute break then we'll be back." I said and walked backstage.

I put on my ripped black leggings, black ankle boots, gray and white pock a dot dress, red and blue necklace, and silver earrings.

Maya was wearing a black and white ripped dress, black ankle boots, pink tied necklace, pink earrings, and a pink flower in her hair.

Liza was wearing a white and brown dress, nude colored heels, nude colored earrings, and a brown stone necklace.

The guys just wore what they did before.

(BACK ON STAGE)

"Okay sorry for keepin' you waiting!" more cheers. "This is Take Me Away."

I cannot find a way to describe itIt's there inside; all I do is hideI wish that it would just go awayWhat would you do, you do, if you knewWhat would you doAll the pain I thought I knewAll the thoughts lead back to you Back to what was never saidBack and forth inside my headI can't handle this confusionI'm unable; come and take me awayI feel like I am all aloneAll by myself I need to get around thisMy words are cold, I don't want them to hurt youIf I show you, I don't think you'd understandCause no one understands

All the pain I thought I knewAll the thoughts lead back to you Back to what was never saidBack and forth inside my headI can't handle this confusionI'm unable; come and take me awayI'm going nowhere (on and on and)I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)Take me awayI'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)(and off and on)All the pain I thought I knewAll the thoughts lead back to you Back to what was never saidBack and forth inside my headI can't handle this confusionI'm unable; come and take me awayTake me awayBreak me awayTake me away

"This is Nobody's Home."

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,She felt it I couldn't help her,I just watched her make the same mistakes 's wrong, what's wrong now?Too many, too many 't know where she belongs, where she wants to go home, but nobody's 's where she lies, broken no place to go, no place to go to dry her your eyes and look outside, find the reasons 've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left strong, be strong many, too many 't know where she belongs, where she wants to go home, but nobody's 's where she lies, broken no place to go, no place to go to dry her feelings she dreams she can't 's losing her 's fallen can't find her 's losing her 's fallen from 's all over the ,ohShe wants to go home, but nobody's 's where she lies, broken no place to go, no place to go to dry her 's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeahShe's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

"Those two songs were for people who love me but left me. Now let me hear you scream!" I heard lots of screams and yells. "Ok! Everybody we are gonna do another ten minute intermission then after the next two songs we are gonna do some autographs then meet you guys 'cuz we all love you!!"

I walked backstage again and to the girls dressing room I put on my gold and brown corset, brown skirt, gold and brown heels, and pearl earrings.

Maya put on purple and black corset, black skirt, purple heels, black earrings, and necklace.

Liza was wearing a teal corset, white skirt, teal and silver heels, and silver earrings and necklace.

We all walked back on stage. "Hey everybody. This is Temporary Insanity."

I'm just a little bit crazy and

Nothing can help

Im not even worth saving

Just wanna freak out and ball my fists

Just break these walls

don't know were im going or I

Belong

Where I belong

Yeah

I finally feel no

Emotions inside for you,

Was to easy to hide

The truth form you

Building up these walls was just

A hobby for you,

The selfishness in your eyes

Is this all a dream

I was living in this fucked

Up place,

They would look

Straight in my face and lie

How selfish was I to think

That I could rely

On fake snakes just like

You destroying my life

And now I start to see

All I was given was this

Fucked up place

A little change of pace

Would do me fine,

But I cant find that

Peace of my mind to help me

Unwind im running

Blind through landmines

I'm just a little bit crazy and

Nothing can help

Im not even worth saving

Just wanna freak out and ball my fists

Just break these walls

don't know were im going or I

Belong

Where I belong

Yeah

Im always wrong when it comes to me and you.

Never believing me,

When ive always told the truth

Can never get it right with you

Until im broken

I know in my mind its you

And all I wanted was a little respect,

Not to be put to the test,

And find you up in my face again

Down on the ground

This time I wont play around, this

Rage feeds off

The sounds of me breaking you down

So I breathe in breathe

Out 1-2-3

And then I'm at it again

You people don't love me,

Was only envy you seek,

You put your claws in me.

I'm just a little bit crazy and

Nothing can help

Im not even worth saving

Just wanna freak out and ball my fists

Just break these walls

don't know where im going or

I belong

I'm just a little bit crazy and

Nothing can help

Im not even worth saving

Just wanna freak out and ball my fists

Just break these walls

don't know where im going or

I belong

"This is Much Like Falling"

When I said good morningI was lyingI was truly thinking ofHow I might quit waking upHe pointed out how selfishIt would be to kill myselfSo I keep waking upIt feels so much like fallingDying while I wait to dieThe fear of something or nothingLonely empty lieI don't want to be here, lyingI don't want to be selfish anymoreI want so much to changeLearning your love everydayThere's still so much to knowYou grip my wristsI let goIt feels so much like fallingSeparated from the fearAware of a destination far away from hereIt feels so much like fallingSeparated from the fearAware of a destination far away from hereFar away from here

"Thank you everyone! We'll see you in a few days!" I said and walked backstage.

(BACK AT HOME)

I went up to my room and changed I put on dark washed skinny jeans, purple v-neck, brown boots, purple earrings, purple and brown coat, purple beanie, the necklace that Jay bought me. I changed my hair to blonde bangs and brown short hair (HAIR PIC IS ON THE BEANIE PIC OF OUTFIT). I walked downstairs "I'm going to the park anyone wanna go?"

"I'll go." Jay said from behind me. He was wearing skinny jeans, black button up, and red vans.

I nodded and walked out the door and he followed me. We walked hand in hand to the park talking a bit.

When we got there, there was a lot of people here. We sat on a bench over on the side park with the pond. And I could have sworn that I saw Alice's spiky hair on the other side of the park.

AlicePOV

I had a vision that Bella would be at the park so I told Jazz to get ready. I ran to my room put on brown skinny jeans, green sweater, a white puffy vest, gold earrings and necklace, and brown and green heels.

Jazz put on faded jeans, gray button up, and gray vans.

We walked to the park and was on the opposite side of the park that Bella and Jay were on. I knew that she had noticed me but she thought it was a memory. I noticed that my vision was going wrong. Bella and Jay were supposed to be on this side of the park.

Then probably the worst thing happened. There was a girl that was walking alone and Jay was looking at her and Bell- or Iza noticed and got really pissed. I could hear from hear "Jay what the hell are you doing?!" she was now standing in front of him. She slapped him and he looked pained like he really loved her. "JAY! TELL ME WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I-I-I was uh… nothing?" wow!

JayPOV

Wow that girl is hot. Uh-oh Iza noticed "Jay what the hell are you doing?!" she asked/yelled in my face. I didn't respond "JAY! TELL ME WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" "I-I-I was uh… nothing?" I stuttered she grabbed under her coat for the necklace I bought her and threw it in my face. And then ran off.

AlicePOV

After Iza had thrown her necklace at him she ran away. Jasper got up and started ran over to her and he talked to her for awhile while she tried to get away. He held her as much as he could then he nodded she stepped back and he kissed her on the check then she walked home while Jasper walked to me. "Why did you do that?" I asked "What?" he said. "Go over to her talk to her then kiss her on the check?" he shrugged and walked into the woods behind us.

IzaPOV

I was walking home when I got a call.

Iza **Jay**

Hello?

**Iza where are you im sorry -**

Jay! Just tell me why you did it!

**Iza I don't know. You know I love**

**You I wouldn't do anything to hurt**

**You.**

I know that I just want to know why

You're doing this to me? I cant have

A repeat of this when it was me and Dean.

You know how much that hurt we were together

For a year. I had to leave JAY!!

**I know.**

Im sorry Jay. I cant handle this. I'll see

You at home.

And I hung up.

(BACK AT THE HOUSE)

I walked into the living room to see Maya and Liza going over songs for the next concert. "Hey guys."

"HI! How was your walk?" asked Maya

"Hmm. Well Jay looked at another girl with lust. I slapped him. Threw his necklace at him. Jasper talked to me. And here I am." they looked shocked.

"WHAT!!"

Uh-oh…

"You said Jasper as in the Jasper that tried to kill you?!"

"Yes but im…

**Cliffy!!! Hahaha! Im sorry I havent updated in a while ive been busy!**

**R&R! im not gonna update unless I get 3 nice reviews!! **

**MuSiC lOvEr FoReVeR**


	8. vmas and someone who ruins it

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the songs. **

**Outfits on profile**

**I know the album names arent real but I named it.**

IzaPOV

It was raining. But I didn't really care. I threw on splatter skinny jeans, a white v-neck, black and white XX hi converse, leather jacket, a scarf with pink white blue and yellow, my two rings that represent the two saviors of our world, a green pink and silver bracelet, pink black and silver necklace, and earrings that look like safety pins. Made my hair look like long black hair and had my bangs in a pony tail on the top of my head. I walked outside and went back to the park, there was nobody there, or so I thought.

I was walking to the park in the rain. When I got to the park I started spinning in the rain till I heard someone chuckle from the woods. I immediately stopped and looked to where it came from. "Who is it?" I asked. The person who came out wasn't expected. It was Jasper. He was wearing the normal jeans and a button up shirt. "Uh… hi Jasper what are you doing here?"

"I'm here the same reason you are."

"Ok?" I was very confused. He laughed because he felt my emotions.

"Because I uh.. I guess I hurt Alice because when you I guess I could say yelled and got mad at Jay I talked to you and kissed you on the check. After you left I went back over to her and she said that she was mad at me for it and that shes been having these visions that I'm gonna leave her and I don't know whats gonna happen now."

"Oh. I'm sorry Jasper." he nodded. We talked about random things while sitting on the bench facing each other. Then the most weirdest thing happened. He leaned in and kissed me. I was surprised and froze for a minute then wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. We heard two people hiss and a chocked sob from one of them.

We both looked over into the woods to see a pissed off Edward and a sobbing Alice.

"Jasper how could you do this?" Alice barley got out.

"Alice I-" Jasper tried to talk to her but Edward roared out

"JAPER! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Uhhhhh…? Nothing?" Jasper said but it sounded more like s question.

I was just sitting there invisible to the others. I was getting really pissed because they kept yelling at each other of who should get me. Grrrrrr!!!

"SHUT UP ALREADY!!" they all stopped and looked at me. "Thank you. Now right now I have to get ready for the VMA awards in like two n half hours. So yea just so you know Eddie I don't love you I hate you." I smiled and walked away.

I got back to the house and yelled to everyone "GET READY THERES CLOTHES ON YOUR BEDS WITH THE WHAT THEY ARE FOR!"

I walked back to my room took a warm shower I put on my red floor length dress, black heels, silver bangles, and silver hoops. I made my hair go short and reddish-brown choppy style.

I made sure Maya was wearing a teal T length dress, black heels, black and teal ring, silver heart earrings, and silver necklace.

Liza was wearing a yellow dress, silver heels, yellow bracelet, and silver earrings.

We waited awhile till me and Dean had to go backstage for awards announcing. And I had to change. I put on a black and gold knee length dress, gold heels, gold necklace, black and gold, black earrings, and gold bow in my hair.

When the announcer said or names and that we would be introducing many things the crowd went wild. And we walked on stage. "Hey everyone!"

"OK so first off we get to name the nominees' for best band music video. First we got Black Eyed Peas for for Where is the Love." Dean said

"Then we got Evanescene for Star." I said

"Now we got Eminem for We Made You"

"And last but not least HEART BREAKERS for American Idiot!" we said Heart Breakers together.

"And the winner is…" he said

"O MEH GOSH! The winner is HEART BREAKERS! Get up her guys!" they all walked on stage and after giving a little thank you speech they went backstage so the girls could change. I made Maya wear a black and blue dress, black heels, black and blue earrings, black and blue bracelets, black and blue flowers in her hair, and a black necklace.

Liza is supposed to wear a purple dress, black heel boots, black purple and silver rings, purple earrings, and a black necklace.

I announced the next one "This is best female voice we got Alicia Keys."

"Next we got Iza Duncan" I squealed after Dean said that

"Now we got Fergie" I announced real loud

"Lady Gaga." Dean said.

"And the winner is…"

Wow

"IZA DUNCAN!" Deaan yelled

"Yay! I would like to thank my friends and family I wouldn't be here if I weren't for you!"

"Ok next is best solo album. We got Iza Duncan for If I Was Gone." Dean said

"We got Beyonce for Forever."

"Now we got Fergie for Not Again."

"Lastly we got Taylor Swift for Eventually."

"And the winner is IZA DUNCAN!" Dean yelled. I took yet another moon man.

"Now we got best musician. The nominees are" I said

"We got Maya on piano." Dean said

"We got Dean on drums." I said

"We got Jay on bass guitar."

"Last we got Iza on guitar."

"And the winner is Maya!!!"

She came back on stage and went back to backstage.

"Now we got best back up vocal."

"Liza from Heart Breakers."

"Rihanna for Chris Brown."

"Fergie for Black Eyed Peas."

"And Emily Osment for Mitcho Musso."

"And the winner is Liza!!" she came out and did her speech and we went backstage us girls had to change so we ran to the dressing room and I told them what to put on.

I put on a silver on shoulder dress, black heels, blue and black bracelets, blue pink green and white necklaces, and yellow blue and black earrings.

Maya is supposed to wear a black one strap dress, black and white heels, colorful earrings, four of the lost leader rings, and a stone necklace.

Liza is supposed to wear a strapless black dress, red and black heels, dragon slayer ring, silver bracelet, and silver necklace.

We walked back on stage us girls had those mikes that go around your ear so we could dance.

"WE ARE GONNA PREFORM SINGLE LADIES!! NOW LET ME HEAR YOU SCREAM!!"

More screams.

Iza (Liza and Maya)

All the single ladies,(all the single ladies)All the single ladies, (all the single ladies)All the single ladies, (all the single ladies)All the single ladiesNow put your hands upUp in the club, we just broke upI'm doing my own little thingDecided to dip and now you wanna tripCause another brother noticed meI'm up on him, he up on meDon't pay him any attentionJust cried my tears, for three good yearsYa can't be mad at meCause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on itIf you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on itDon't be mad once you see that he want itIf you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on itOh, oh, ohIf you liked it then you should have put a ring on itIf you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on itDon't be mad once you see that he want itIf you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on itI got gloss on my lips, a man on my hipsGot me tighter in my Dereon jeansActing up, drink in my cupI can care less what you thinkI need no permission, did I mentionDon't pay him any attentionCause you had your turn and now you gonna learnWhat it really feels like to miss meCause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on itIf you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on itDon't be mad once you see that he want itIf you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on itOh, oh, ohIf you liked it then you should have put a ring on itIf you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on itDon't be mad once you see that he want itIf you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on itOh, oh, ohDon't treat me to the things of the worldI'm not that kind of girlYour love is what I prefer, what I deserveHere's a man that makes me then takes meAnd delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyondPull me into your arms, say I'm the one you ownIf you don't, you'll be aloneAnd like a ghost Ill be goneAll the single ladies, all the single ladiesAll the single ladies, all the single ladiesAll the single ladies, all the single ladiesAll the single ladiesNow put your hands up, oh, oh, ohCause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on itIf you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on itDon't be mad once you see that he want itIf you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on itOh, oh, ohIf you liked it then you should have put a ring on itIf you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on itDon't be mad once you see that he want itIf you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on itOh, oh, oh

After that we went back to our seats and watched when I got a text.

_Meet me outside._

_10 mins._

_XX_

_Jasper_

Ok? I waited ten minutes then went outside to look for Jasper. Then the paparazzi found me and started asking questions about where I was going. "I'm meeting and old friend" was all I said

I meet up with Jasper and he told me how he and Alice broke up and that he loved me. that's what shocked me the most. Then he kissed me again. When I noticed there was paparazzi I pulled back and made a run for while they asked Jasper questions. I got back to my seat and Maya asked where I went "I went outside because I needed some fresh air." I said she nodded when the announcer dude I forgot his name said it was time for the first time in history to name the queen of music. "And the Queen of music is…. IZA DUNCAN!" omg! No way!

I was sooooo happy! They crowned me and I gave another speech and went backstage and meet with the girls to get changed again. I wore a black screen dress with a net arm, silver heels, black apple necklace, lace lace-up gloves, gold and silver bracelet, silver hoops, my crown and this black head band.

Maya wore a plaid gray dress, black wedges, silver necklace, silver earrings, and silver bracelets.

We walked outside and made sure there was the taxis and the fans. We still had our microphones on and strated going la da da la la la while running on to the cars and dancing.

Iza **girls**

**La da da la la la**

**La da da la la la**

**La da da la la la la la**

It took too long, it took too long

It took too long for you to call back

And normally I would just forget that

Except for the fact it was my birthday

My stupid birthday

I played along, I played along

I played along rolled right off my back

But obviously my armor was cracked

What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?

Who would forget that?

The type of guy who doesn't see

What he has until she leaves

Don't let me go

Cause without me you know you're lost

Wise up now or pay the cost

Soon you will know

You're not living 'til you're living

Living with me

You're not winning 'til you're winning

Winning me

You're not getting 'til you're getting

Getting to me

You're not living 'til you're living

Living for me

This is the potential breakup song

Our album needs just one

Oh baby please

Please tell me

We got along, we got along

We got along until you did that

Now all I want is just my stuff back

Do you get that?

Let me repeat that

I want my stuff back

You can send it in a box

I don't care just drop it off

I won't be home

Cause without me you know you're lost

Minus you, I'm better off

Soon you will know

You're not living 'til you're living

Living with me

You're not winning 'til you're winning

Winning me

You're not getting 'til you're getting

Getting to me

You're not living 'til you're living

Living for me

You can try, you can try

You know I'd know it'd be a lie

Without me you're gonna die

So you betta think clearly, clearly

Before you nearly, nearly bust up the situation

That you're gonna miss dearly, dearly

Come on!

You're not livin' til you're livin'

**(No!) **-- livin' with me

You're not winning, til you're winning

**(No, no, no, no...) **-- winning

You're not getting til you're getting

**(til you're gettin') **-- getting to me

You're not livin' til you're livin' --

No, no, **(living for me) **no, no, no, no, no, no

This is the potential breakup song

Our album needs just one

Oh baby, please -- please tell me...

This is the potential make-up song

Please just admit you're wrong

Which will it be?

Which will it be?

**La, la, la, la, la, la (La, la, la, la, la, la, la)**

**La, la, la, la, la, la (La, la, la, la, la, la, la)**

**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, laaa...**

"THANK YOU NEW YORK! THAT WAS POTENTIAL BREAK UP SONG!! GOOD NIGHT!!" I yelled and got off the taxi. There was yells and screams of joy. Then everyone got scared and started running away. When I got a clear look of what it was. I was shocked. This couldn't be happening….

**CLIFFY!!! Who do you think it is?? Review and tell me who you think!**


	9. The Hearts and movies

Disclaimer: don't own twilight or songs!

Outfits always on profile. I put some Harry Potter stuff like the owl and there might be other stuff.

**IzaPOV**

**We just finished our song when everybody was screaming happily at first then it was a horror scream that got my attention everybody was runnin away. I looked over to see the last person id see with red eyes.**

**The on and only Edward Cullen. Edward had killed an innocent human because I don't love him anymore. I stared wide eyed while he walked forward to me. "Edward. Why did you do this?" of course I knew the answer but I wanted to hear. **

"**Because you fell in love with my brother and broke my sister heart."**

"**OK! I get you want me to love you. I like Jasper. You broke my heart. Jasper started. So get the fuck over it!" and ,ade him leave once again to the alley. What fun. -note heavy sarcasm.**

**Next Day**

**Today we had nothing to do. Nada. no concert club or award ceremony. We've been really busy. I've been sitting on the couch upside down texting Jasper all morning. And everybodys says im gonna die but we all life because we don't need to breath. Opps. Did I forget to mention that the whole band and my uncle are vampire/werewolf/demon hunter/wizard? I didn't? it totally slipped my mind. Ok ya so we can turn into giant wolves when we get extremely mad, drink blood we prefer animal human smells weird. We have no venom unless we want it. We have to follow the Volturi, any pack we are near right now its Missionaries, we also got to follow Berry the demon hunter ruler, and we also got to follow Mary Jane wizard leader. But there are few people like my family. Theres only 20 known to existence excluding us so theres like 26. **

**But while we were hanging around we got a special letter that comes by owl. It said:**

_**Dear Duncan Coven,**_

_**We would like to invite you to a dinner with the **_

_**Council. We would like to discuss what has been happening in **_

_**The muggle worlds. There has been mysterious disappears.**_

_**We would like for you to help us with it.**_

_**We have talked to the Volturi and they said they would love to**_

_**Help but it is to risky.**_

_**We will hopefully see you tonight at 10:00 pm at the dungeon in **_

_**Brooklyn and there will be people to escort you there.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**The Hearts**_

Ok so we have a letter form the whole like special society thing a ma bob. I asked what the others thought we should do they said we should go. So I said to put something nice on. I put on a purple corset, black skirt, leather jacket, ankle boots, black fingerless gloves, black earrings, black necklace, and the ten rings that represent our leaders.

Liza wore black white yellow and gray skirt, yellow tank top, gray vest, black boots, yellow earrings, black necklace, and the ten rings.

Maya wore a dress, black boots, silver bracelets, black earrings, black necklace, and the ten rings.

The guys just wore jeans and t-shirts.

It was 9:45 and since we were part vamp and werewolf we could run really fast. So we ran in the woods till we got to the dungeons. We still had 2 minutes left so we started walking there. Once we got to the gates they opened and two people walked out. They told us to follow.

We walked till we got to a big room it looked like a conference room. There was a big bottle in the middle and glasses around it. It smelled like blood. Wow! There very weird. We all sat down and in walked The Hearts them selves with the guard.

"So I see you got our letter. May I ask who is the leader?" the queen asked. Everybody looked at me since I am the most powerful of the group.

"Uh. I guess that's me." I said

"Very well. Our letter said that we need your help and to find the vampire who is killing humans." she said this while the bottle was filling up our glasses.

"Yes ma'am. We do know a few vampires in the local area but none of them drink from humans. But there was a slight mishap with one." I said and she nodded and we all talked about how we should not kill them but bring them back to them. We left at around midnight.

(BACK AT HOME)

We don't have to sleep so we just sat there watching movies on the TV.

"I'M BORED!!!!" I yelled really loud.

"Then do something useful." Jay spat at me. See hes still pissed I broke up with him.

"Gesse! Someones got there panties in a bunch!" we all laughed at him. He looked really and I mean really pissed.

"Haha! Very funny Isabella." he stretched Isabella really long. And he called me Isabella. Oh no he di'idnt

"Oh no you di'idnt just call me Isabella."

"Oh yes I di'id"

"OK! STOP! JAY YOU DO HAVE YOUR PANTIES IN A BUNCH! AND IZA YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO MEAN." my uncle said more like shouted.

"Sorry" I mumbled

"Im going to my room to write a new song." I said and walked to my room.I almost screamed when I got to my room. Because right in the middle of my room was Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

"Sup vamps." I said

"Isabella. We would like to ask you. Why did Edward come to the Volturi with red eyes?" Aro asked. I gulped

"Well you see when Edward left me I came here and started my band again and a few weeks ago Jasper kissed me. And last night after the awards Edward came and had red eyes fresh red eyes." they looked shocked. "You might want to go check with The Hearts. They know more than me. And im sorry about Edward. I don't know what happened." they nodded and left.

It took me 20 minutes to write a song called 'Love Game'

I sang it to the rest

Let's have some fun,This beat is sickI wanna take a ride on your disco stickLet's have some fun,This beat is sickI wanna take a ride on your disco stickI wanna kiss youBut if I do then I might miss you babeIt's complicated and stupidGot my ass squeezed by sexy CupidGuess he wants to play,Wants to playA love gameA love gameHold me and love meJust want to touch you for a minuteBaby three seconds is enough for my heart to quitLet's have some fun,This beat is sickI wanna take a ride on your disco stickDon't think too much just bust that dickI wanna take a ride on your disco stickLet's play a love game,Play a love gameDo you want love or you want fame?Are you in the game?Dans le love game?Let's play a love game,Play a love gameDo you want love or you want fame?Are you in the game?Dans le love game?I'm on a mission,And it involves some heavy touchin' 've indicated your interest,I'm educated in sex, now I want it bad,Want it bad.A love game,A love me and love want to touch you for a three seconds is enough for my heart to 's have some fun,This beat is sickI wanna take a ride on your disco stickDon't think too much just bust that dickI wanna take a ride on your disco stickLet's play a love game,Play a love gameDo you want love or you want fame?Are you in the game?Dans le love game?Let's play a love game,Play a love gameDo you want love or you want fame?Are you in the game?Dans le love game?I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huhThe story of us it always starts the same with a boy and a girl and a huh and a game!And a gameAnd a gameAnd a gameA love game!Let's play a love game,Play a love gameDo you want love or you want fame?Are you in the game?Dans le love game?Let's play a love game,Play a love gameDo you want love or you want fame?Are you in the game?Dans le love game?Let's play a love game,Play a love gameDo you want love or you want fame?Are you in the game?Dans le love game?Let's play a love game,Play a love gameDo you want love or you want fame?Are you in the game?Dans le love game?

They loved it of course. We planned a night for concert to sing it and we have on the next day.

I didn't tell them about Aro and the others. I don't think they need to now. So we just watched movies in Pjs that were never used.

**I get giddy when I write this story it just goes crazy! Hope you like it!**

**R&R! plz I give you cookie….**


	10. Very Important AN

THIS AN IS VERY IMPORANT!!!

In this story the Cullens are vampires im changing that. They are not vamps. They are human. Iza and the gang are still vamp/wolf/demon hunter/witch. Kk thank you!! And sorry I havent updated in like a long time ive been really busy! I just got over the swine flu but am still fighting it. Plz forgive me ill try to get more up soon. Thank you!!!

3

MuSiClOvErFoReVeR


	11. MOST IMPORTANT AN EVER!

THIS AN IS VERY IMPORANT!!!

In this story the Cullens are vampires im changing that. They are not vamps. They are human. Iza and the gang are still vamp/wolf/demon hunter/witch. Kk thank you!! And sorry I havent updated in like a long time ive been really busy! I just got over the swine flu but am still fighting it. Plz forgive me ill try to get more up soon. Thank you!!!

3

MuSiClOvErFoReVeR


	12. NO FCKIN JOKE

**I got a review and this is no joke I cant think of anything for a Jaella story!!! Im sooooooo sorry!!!!!!!!!**

**Plz I need someone to adopt it!**

**MuSiC lOvEr FoReVeR**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!**


End file.
